movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bass
Bass is a movie that will be released at May 16, 2020. Synopsis An undercover agent is given a mission to kill a terrorist that placed several loudspeakers all over the world in nearly a decade. And planning to destroy the world by playing a kind of bass that will make the whole world move. Plot The movie begins with a female walking at an office. It later shown she is an undercover agent, Agent Rose. She is given a mission to catch a terrosrist planning to destroy the world by placing several loudspeakers underground at every country and then playing a kind of bass. The bass is 17 KHz in which scientists called, the "God Bass". Playing this type of bass will move any object at different directions per 0.1 seconds. The bass is enough to make windows shatter into pure powder, lock and unlock doors, windows, safes, locks, etc., spawn mega tsunamis, destroy mountains, erupt volcanoes, create an electromagnetic pulse that will kill any electricity and electrical energies, and force people to move at several directions while their organs can explode. At first, Rose didn't believe it. But when her boss simulates it by placing a speaker upside down facing the table and playing the bass. It made anything at the table jump, move, and shatter. It even made a glass of water become stationary at the air holding it's shape too. After 15 seconds, with the bass still playing. The table completely shattered and the books around the room start to fall from the shelves. The door is seen locking and unlocking by itself, the paintings fell, bottles of alcoholic beverages explode while the beverages stay stationary in the air just like the water. A mini tsunami occured at a vacant aquarium that pushes the aquarium off a table, destroying it. And their cellphones start to glitch. The boss stop playing the bass and continued. When Agent Rose's cough some blood. Her boss said it's the bass that done it. The agent start to research first and found that the terrorist is Fouer Kopas. She then got some advice from her agents and then start looking for Fouer. Several weeks past, until they found Fouer. Fouer's base is located at abandoned yet beautiful village. Its behind on one of the houses and then below it. They start to chase him but it's too late. Fouer disappeared. They dont know where Fouer went and it shows that a sensor activated secret trapdoor is located at the back which only allows Fouer to enter. Its later shown too that the underground tunnel is very long and are all connected to every country. Fouer changed his shirt, and shorts and change it to protective wear. He went to the control room. And then stared at a timer. The timer is only 5 seconds left. Fouer equipped headphones. Then the speakers start to play the bass. With no one hearing it, objects start to carefully move. People thinking it as an earthquake. Only to found out that its not. At the location where Rose and her agents at. The ground start to crack, and chaos started. Volcanoes erupts, tsunamis occured, anything. An EMP started that killed all the power while Fouer's place still have power. And people struggle to survive. After the bass ends. Rose found a door. It leads to Fouer. Fouer saw Rose and later surrendered because Fouer cant do anything to save him. Rose repaired anything by playing an another type of bass. Called, "Life Bass". It basiclly turn all of the power on again and making any chaos like toxic air, flooded areas to be safe again. Once the world is safe. Rose became a top agent. And recited a speech live at the whole world. After, reciting her speech. Everyone cheered with a big applause and the movie ends. Deleted Scenes A deleted scene is late shown where a tsunami strike Los Angeles because of the bass. A deleted scene is shown where Fouer is seen naked at the top of the trapdoor. It is later revealed that he is sunbathing. Some time later, he went to one of the abandoned yet functioning houses (later reveal to be his old house) and cook his lunch. Quotes "A terrorist is born to kill people." - Fouer Kopas "A type of bass? To kill all people in the world?! Are you f*ck*ng kidding me! What is this? A.... new movie for the movie franchise, Independence Day?" - Agent Rose "An agent like that is not what you call a top agent, Rose!" - Boss Devit " Miss, we found where he is." - One of Rose's agents Cast Unknown actress as Agent Rose Unknown actor as Fouer Kopas Unknown actor as Boss Devit Unknown actors and actresses as Rose's agents Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Suspense